Elvendork!
by liddybouvier
Summary: "Elvendork, Moonny, é unisex!" - SiRem.


Essa é – mais uma – fanfic escrita, diga-se de passagem, às pressas, para o Fow The Win. Depois de feito a tarefa, eu editei, mudei algumas coisas e voilá, aí está. E um obrigado IMENSO pra Beca, que me ajudou demais.

**Elvendork.**

O silêncio na casa era uma das coisas que Remus não estava acostumado. O normal era barulho constante, muitas vezes de vidros quebrando e sendo reparados com um feitiço sussurrado, pois quase sempre Harry estava correndo para lá e para cá, com Sirius atrás fazendo mais bagunça ainda; aquela algazarra não incomodava realmente, mas era bastante reconfortante poder ficar algum tempo em silêncio.

Mas ele tinha de ter desconfiado; estava silêncio demais para durar muito tempo. Dez minutos depois de ele ter começado a ler, um estalo vindo da cozinha denunciou que Sirius tinha acabado de chegar.

"Moony!" A voz de Sirius estava anormalmente alegre, ou melhor, quase histérica. E sua expressão também, Remus notou, assim que ele entrou no cômodo.

Tirou um segundo para observar a aparência quase totalmente muggle do outro; cabelos maiores que o normal, jaqueta de couro e jeans desbotados; a única diferença era o cabo da varinha saindo levemente pela borda do bolso direito. E aquele olhar. Aquele olhar que lhe dava uma aparência arrogante e ao mesmo tempo imatura. Remus tinha constatado há bastante tempo que Sirius tinha uma expressão permanente de um menino que queria aprontar.

Remus secretamente achava aquilo adorável.

"Eu descobri." O moreno jogou-se ao lado de Remus, que acabou fechando o livro resignadamente. Sabia que Sirius era convencido e adorava ter sua atenção somente para ele. Era melhor satisfazer logo a vontade de Sirius para poder ter mais algum tempo de paz depois.

"Descobriu o quê?"

"O nome do nosso filho." Remus esperava uma série de respostas aleatórias, conhecendo Sirius, menos aquela. Demorou alguns longos segundos para que ele conseguisse absorver o significado da frase e formular algo para responder, erguendo as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

"Desenvolva isso, Sirius, ou eu vou achar que você quer me engravidar." O tom cético em sua voz não pareceu afetar Sirius; ele continuava com o maior sorriso de todos os tempos. O que era muito desconcertante, devido as circunstâncias.

"Quase isso, Moony." Respondeu alegre, esticando as pernas e as apoiando no colo do namorado. Remus não conseguiu nem comentar o quão folgado Sirius era, pois acabou se engasgando com o ar por causa da resposta afirmativa. "Quer dizer, não estou me preocupando em quando você vai engravidar. Não precisa ter pressa." Deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Remus, que parecia ainda mais atônito. "Mas bem, _quando_ acontecer, eu já descobri. O nome ideal para nosso filho."

O acesso de tosse acabou se transformando em um ataque de riso. Remus começou a se perguntar o que e quanto daquilo Sirius tinha tomado, porque ele não parecia estar em suas condições normais.

"Padfoot." Começou, passando as mãos pelo rosto, limpando os resquícios das lágrimas causadas pelo riso. "Você passou em que bar antes de chegar em casa? Bebeu alguma coisa muito forte, só pode."

A expressão de Sirius passou de extremamente animada para completamente ultrajada.

"Wow, Moony. Eu sabia que você era insensível, mas não tanto. Eu chego falando de uma coisa extremamente séria e importante e você começa a rir e diz que eu estou bêbado. Doeu."

Dramático, Remus pensou, passando uma das mãos no rosto e se recompondo. Olhou pra Sirius seriamente depois de muito esforço.

"Tudo bem, Pads. Me diga qual será o nome do nosso filho." Excluindo todas as limitações físicas e biológicas que eu teria para engravidar, completou mentalmente se segurando para não começar a rir novamente.

"Elvendork."

Remus fez seu máximo para permanecer sério. Falhou miseravelmente.

"Remus! Dá para parar de rir?" Sirius estava novamente indignado.

"Descu- Desculpa, Sirius. Mas é que- cara, você é muito bizarro." Comentou entre risadas que chegavam a balançar seu corpo. Esse nome conseguia ser ainda mais bizarro que a ideia dele ficar grávido, e olha que a imagem mental que Remus tinha de si mesmo barrigudo por causa de um bebê no ventre era excessivamente bizarra, só perdia para a imagem mental do parto. Apenas conseguiu parar quando Sirius se lembrou que tem uma arma muito poderosa: sua boca.

Eficientemente conseguiu que Remus parasse de rir utilizando um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Quando se separaram, ele não ria mais e estava com os lábios vermelhos e a face corada.

"Não precisava disso." Remus falou, mesmo tendo adorado o beijo.

"Claro que precisava. Você não parava de rir." Sirius voltou a se recostar no sofá, cruzando os braços na frente do peito com uma pose amuada. "Eu estou falando sério. Alguém tem que pensar no futuro aqui, sabe."

A mente de Remus formulou milhares de respostas possíveis para aquilo. Todas elas envolvendo as palavras "insano", "idiota" e "_nosense_".

"Sirius..."

"Ah, Moony. Elvendork. Imagina!" Falou antes que Remus terminasse. Abriu as mãos no ar, como se visualizasse um grande letreiro. "Elvendork! É um nome lindo! E é unissex, Moony."

As respostas de Remus morreram em sua garganta ao perceber o quão feliz Sirius ficava com a perspectiva, mesmo que ilusória, de ter um filho. E, mesmo que ele não quisesse dar o nome de Elvendork ao filho dos dois, Remus acabou desistindo de destruir os sonhos de Sirius. Pelo menos por enquanto.

"Tá bom, Sirius. Nosso filho pode chamar Elvendork." Sirius soltou uma risada – meio latida, como sempre – e puxou Remus para um beijo animado. Remus correspondeu com a mesma animação e, quando terminaram, Remus acabou se vendo totalmente no colo de Sirius. "Agora me diz de onde você tirou isso?"

"Bom..." Sirius começou, roçando levemente o queixo na bochecha de Remus, a barba por fazer – como ele parecia sempre estar – fazendo uma cosquinha gostosa. "Eu e Prongs tínhamos esse acordo... Ok, na verdade foi uma aposta. Eu perdi, e ele tinha o direito de nomear um dos dois primeiros filhos dele com esse nome. O que é uma injustiça, já que quem inventou o nome foi eu."

Remus soltou outra risada. Ele deveria ter imaginado que James estava envolvido nisso.

"Bem é, como eu sou muito mais esperto que ele, eu não esqueci que ele precisaria convencer Lily antes." Começou a fazer carinho nas costas de Remus, despercebido. "Bom, é claro que Lily não ia deixar nunca. E agora, que Lily está grávida e já sabe o sexo, eles escolheram Emmeline. E Elvendork ficou livre para eu usar."

Que maravilha, Remus pensou, um nome estranho só para nós. Respirando fundo para não rir mais, Remus perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas:

"E como você tinha certeza de que eu iria deixar você usar o nome?" Sirius riu, mostrando os dentes.

"Bom, primeiro porque eu sou extremamente convincente e- AI, Moony." Sirius passou uma das mãos pelo lugar que Remus tinha acabado de dar um soco forte. Uma intervenção física sempre ajudava a acabar com os acessos de arrogância dele. "Eu sempre esqueço que você realmente sabe bater."

Remus ameaçou dar outro soco, mas acabou rindo. "Você que me ensinou. Agora arque com as consequências."

"Pois é. Vivo me arrependendo disso todos os dias." Deu de ombros. "Bom, pra falar a verdade, eu sempre soube que você aceitaria esse nome porque é _você_. E é por isso que eu te amo. É por isso que eu escolhi ficar com você e não com alguma garota. Porque você é tão bobo, idiota e sem noção quanto eu."

O queixo de Remus quase caiu pela quase-declaração totalmente inesperada. Ele demorou alguns longos segundos pra conseguir formular alguma coisa. Principalmente porque essa quase-declaração estava muito sem prestígio.

"E isso era para ser um elogio, Pads?" Brincou, beijando o namorado animadamente. Sirius sabia que aquilo significava um "Muito obrigado, amo você também". Mas Remus nunca daria o braço a torcer e ficaria todo apaixonadinho por uma pseudo declaração de amor.

Mas bem, era isso que ele amava, certo? Era isso e todas as outras coisas que o faziam amar Remus mais e mais todos os momentos.

**XX**


End file.
